Feel What I Feel?
by Mi-Kharin
Summary: "aku menyukaimu dobe?" "tapi aku membencimu teme?" walaupun bukan itu maksud hatiku sebenarnya aku hanya takut kepada pria yang menyukai diriku. benar-benar amat takut karena aku belum pernah di sentuh laki-laki satupun. Bad Summary T.T typo, ooc dari sasuke, lemon walau ga berasa XD RnR please
1. Chapter 1

ini cerita mi-chan ke tiga di fandom nauto*terharu masih bisa nulis T.T kali ini mi-chan sangupin ngetik lemon XD  
langsung aja ya di baca para reader RnR please.

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, , gaje, alur ga nyambung, menampilkan ke abnormalan author dalam pengetikan, lemon berasalah dikit XD**

**Don't like don't read.!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

naruto di cerita ini wanita umur 20 tahun,

sasuke pria berumur 23 tahun,

kiba, shoji umur 21 tahun

shikamaru neji 23 tahun.

setting di restoran prancis tapi kota konoha XD

.

.

"aku membencimu, labih dari apapun teme"ucap wanita bersurai pirang dengan memancarkan aura kebencian di mata shapirrenya.

"tapi aku mencintaimu dobe, jadilah milikku"ucap pria bermata onix dan berambut emo.

"sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mencintaimu, berfikir untuk menyukaimu saja tidak pernah"ucap wanita itu.

"naruto, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku sadar atau tidak. Mau ataupun tidak, kau akan tetap jadi miliku"ucap pria yang tak mau kalah dengan lawan bicaranya.

"coba saja jika bisa SASUKE. Kalau aku sampai mencintaimu akan ku berikan keperawananku hanya untukmu"tantang wanita yang bernama naruto itu.

"tak butuh waktu lama, kau akan menjadi milikku dobe. Tunggulah 3 bulan lagi kau akan tunduk padaku"ucap sasuke menantang balik naruto.

"cih... jangan berfikir ini hal yang mudah teme. Tak ada yang dapat menaklukkanku dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu"ucap naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan sasuke.

Naruto pov

Perkenalakan aku Uzumaki Naruto wanita 20 tahun terlahir tanpa tahu orang tuaku dan di besarkan oleh nenekku di kota Iwa, namun setelah aku lulus dari Iwa High School aku pergi ke kota Konohagakure berharap mendapatkan sebercik keberuntungan. Bulan pertama sejak menginjakan kakiku di kota konoha aku merasa ada hal baik yang akan menghampiriku, aku bekerja sebagai coki di salah satu restoran Pasta ternama di konoha, namun tiga bulan setelahnya mimpi buruk itu terjadi pria yang barusan menyatakan cinta padaku atau lebih tepatnya bertengkar, tak bosan-bosan mengganggu hidupku dan menyatakan hal-hal yang aneh padaku. Sebenarnya bukan maksudku berkata kasar seperti itu hanya saja aku takut pada laki-laki yang mencintaiku, sejak aku lahir aku belum pernah di sentuh ataupun berpacaran dengan makhluk yang di sebut laki-laki melakukan hubungan badanpun tidak terpikirakan olehku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mempertaruhkan keperawananku dengan laki-laki yang membuatku takut, mungkin hal ini terdengar lucu tapi aku menyukai si teme itu sejak pertama kali bertemu hanya saja aku masih takut dengan laki-laki dan lagi aku kurang yakin dengan perasaannya.

Naruto pov end.

Normal pov.

"Spaghetti Aglio Olio with Mushroom, cepat siapkan naruto"ucap kepala chef.

"baik chef"ucap naruto

"pasta alla carbonara italia, untuk meja 3 naruto segera siapakan"ucap kepala chef.

"baik... teme baka, kau tak liat aku sedang siapkan Spaghetti Aglio Olio with Mushroom"ucap naruto kesal.

Brakkk

"kau membantah apa kata chefmu"ucap sasuke yang ternyata kepala chaf restoran tempat naruto bekerja.

"baik teme"ucap naruto pasrah.

"TEME ucapkan yang benar naruto"ucap sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"ba...ba-ik chef"ucap naruto terbata-bata.

'akakah ini makhluk yang sama sejam yang lalu saat menyatakan perasaannya'ucap batin naruto.

"tak bisahkan dia baik sedikit padamu"ucap kiba patner kerja naruto.

"hufff... entahlah mungkin dia punya dua kepribadian, aku tak ingin menggurusinya"ucap naruto yang masih pasrah.

"sedang apa kalian? Apa kalian tidak tahu di luar sana banyak pelanggan yang kelaparan dan kalian masih dapat bersantai. Ha...!"teriakan sasuke

"baik chef".

"naruto setelah selesai bekerja, segera keruanganku"ucap sasuke berbisik ke naruto.

'he... setan apa lagi yang berbicara padaku'batinya.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk kesibukan terjadi sepanjang hari di tempat naruto bekerja, rasa lelah menghampiri seluruh pegawai disana, sampai tiba waktunya melepas penat.

"sampai jumpa ya naruto, kiba, shikamaru, shoji"ucap neji pergi menjahui restoran.

"yo... sampai jumpa besok semua" ucap shikamaru dan shoji bersamaan.

"kau tak pulang naruto"ucap kiba yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"aku masih ada urusan, kau duluan saja"pinta naruto.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa naruto"ucap kiba mengelus surai pirang naruto.

"sampai jumpa kiba..."ucap naruto melambai ke arah kiba. "ha... saatnya berurusan dengan si teme, MENYEBALKAN"teriak naruto.

Sesampainya naruto di depan ruangan sasuke.

"masuk tidak ya.. bagaimana jika aku nanti dimakan olehnya"ucap naruto didepan pintu ruangan sasuke.

Cklek..

"ha... sasuke"ucap naruto terkejut saat pintu terbuka dan terlihat sasuke bertelanjang dada.

Tanpa persetujuan naruto sasuke langsung menarik tangan naruto dengan paksa ke ruangannya. Lalu memojokan naruto ke belakang pintu kerjanya.

"teme. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Le..le-paskan aku?"ucap naruto ketakutan.

"aku ingin memberimu hukuman naruto, karena telah lalai dalam pekerjaanmu"ucap sasuke.

"ta..ta-pi apa harus seperti ini, sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu dulu"pinta naruto.

"ini semua karenamu naruto, jika kau tak terlalu dekat dengan pria yang ada di dapur itu aku tak akan mungkin melakukan secepat ini"ucap sasuke yang hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"a-apa?"ucap naruto terbata-bata. "kau sedang mabuk teme"sambung naruto hatinya menyesal karena telah datang ketempat ini.

"ia aku mabuk karenamu naruto"ucap sasuke perlahan wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah naruto.

"teme hentikan, aku tak suka ini"ucap naruto keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan berjarak hanya 2 centi lalu.. CUP kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan, naruto yang melawan ciuman dari sasuke malah membuat sasuke bertambah semangat melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini.

Tak tahan dengan tingkah naruto yang terus menolaknya, ia gigit bibir bawah naruto agar sasuke dapat menjelajahi isi mulut naruto.

.

.

"ah..."auman sakit naruto saat bibirnya di gigit yang seperti desahan bagi sasuke.

Satu persatu tangan sasuke meranjat kearah dada naruto namun pakaianannya mengganggu aktifitas sasuke kemudian ia lepas satu persatu kancing baju yang menyembunyikan bentuk indah naruto. Satu kancing dua kancing tiga kancing sukses ia bukan yang hampir memperlihatkan dua tonjolan di depannya.

"ah..ja..ja-ngan sasuke"pinta naruto, otaknya menolak tindakan sasuke namun hatinya berkata lain, ia hampir merasakan sensasi yang belum ia dapat dari manapun.

Saliva terus keluar di sela-sela mulut naruto, sasuke tanpa permisi menyapu leher tan milik naruto dengan lidahnya lalu bergerak menuju ke arah dua buah benda padat milik naruto yang membuat sasuke tak kuat untuk tidak memainkannya.

"ah.. ah.. teme.. su-dah.. ah.."desah naruto yang membuat sasuke makin beringas tak karuan, tangannya memainkan salah satu benda yang menonjol itu dan satunya ia mainkan dengan mulutnya.

Lalu tubuh naruto bergetar tak karuan saat sasuke memainkan benda bulat miliknya, ia pun terjatuh di lantai badannya masih bersender di pintu kerja sasuke dengan posisi sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"ah.. dobe, apa kau mengingkan punya ku"ucap sasuke membukan celana miliknya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Naruto hanya terbengong melihat kejantanan milik sasuke berdiri tegak. Rasanya aneh ingin sekali ia menyentuh sesuatu yang baru ia lihat itu.

"apa kau ingin menyentuhnya naruto"ucap sasuke lalu meraih tangan naruto.

"ha..."hanya itu yang dapat naruto ucapkan lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda mensetujui tindakan sasuke, Ia pegang ujung kejantannyanya lalu mengelus-elus milik sasuke dengan tangannya.

"ha.. lakukan dengan cepat naruto, ah..ah..."desah sasuke membuat naruto mempercepat permainan tangannya. Sasuke pun tak kalah dengan permainan naruto ia mulai membuka celana milik naruto dan terlihat vaginanya yang mulai basah.

"ah.. a..ah.. ah... sa-suke"desah naruto melengking saat sasuke memasukan jari-jari tangannya ke dalam miliknya.

"ah.. dobe,, aku mau keluar, aku tak ingin keluar diluar ah. Ah.."desah sasuke semakin kuat saat miliknya berdenyut keras.

"tidak teme aku tak menginginkannya, lakukan di oral saja."ucap naruto

"aku tak dapat menahannya, ah..."ucap sasuke.

Naruto lalu memposisikan dirinya menghadap kearah milik sasuke begitu juga sasuke menjilati milik naurto yang sudah membasahi lidahnya. Ia maju mundurkan mulutnya yang di sumpal oleh kejantanan milik sasuke.

"ah... ah... enak naruto lebih cepat"ucap sasuke yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa enak di miliknya.

Narutopun mempercepat pergerakan in outnya itu, sasuke masih belum puas dengan posisi 69nya walaupun mereka hampir mencapai klimak.,ia ingin melakukan lebih dengan naruto.

"naruto aku akan keluar ah.. ah.. ah.."ucap sasuke miliknya berdenyut keras di dalam mulut naruto.

Crot... crot... crot...

Keluarlah carian putih kental milik sasuke di telan seluruhnya oleh naruto, sasuke lalu duduk terengah-engah melihat mata shapirre naruto telah kelelahan menahan sperma miliknya.

"trima kasih naruto-chan, kau telah memuaskanku"ucap sasuke lalu menjilat bibir mungil naruto yang berlumuran sperma miliknya.

PLAKKK

Tamparan panas mendarat tepat di pipi sasuke yang pucat berubah menjadi merah tomat, mata sasuke membelalak sempurna akan kejadian itu, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Batinnya bertanya.

"kau sudah puas sekarang chef"ucap naruto sinis lalu mengambil semua pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai tercampur oleh pakaian sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tak dapat berbicara, rasa nikmat yang ia dapat hilang sudah saat tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Setelah naruto memakai seluruh pakaiananya ia berniat pergi dari tempat nista itu.

"chef sasuke, jangan hubungi aku lagi. Aku amat sangat membenci dirimu"ucap naruto lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan sasuke dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya terdiam 'setan apa yang memasuki tubuhku. Naruto, maafkan aku'ucap bantinnya penuh penyesalaan.

Malam itu amat sangat dingin bagi naruto, hatinya benar-benar sakit mengapa ia harus di perlakukan seperti itu dengan orang ia sukai. Kini ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah suatu kebenaran bahwa naruto amat sangat membenci sasuke.

**TBC**

akhirnya selesai juga mi-chan ga tahan biat nerusin lagi.

terima kasih sudah baca sampai tulisan TBC *plakk XD mohon Reviewsnya ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

uahhhhh... gomen gomen ne~  
mi-chan updete telat banget T.T . bulan kemarin mi-chan sibuk kuliah XD #plokkk ga ada yang tanya. chapter kedua ini, mi-chan ga bisa buat lemon di sini juga alur di percepat.

ok langsung aja ne~. happy reading

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, , gaje, alur ga nyambung, menampilkan ke abnormalan author dalam pengetikan, alur ngebut.**

**Don't like don't read.! RnR please **

**.**

**.**

Desir air berjatuhan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan, terlihat sesosok wanita dengan tubuh yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Tubuhnya terguyur air dingin, air matanya bercampur dengan air yang menggalir dari keran itu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, teme"tangisnya menjadi-jadi.

Sampai beberapa jam berlalu pun wanita pirang itu masih berdiri dia atas keran air yang terus menggalir. Badannya tak bergerak dari tempat pertama kali ia datang.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, naruto dan sasuke pun tidak saling menyapa, seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"dasar teme baka... setelah dia menyentuhku lalu mengabaikanku begitu saja. Tak akan ku maafkan dasar tak bertanggung jawab"gerutu naruto saat mengambil bahan-bahan makan di gudang.

Dret... Dret... Dret...

Getaran di saku naruto, ia lalu mencoba mengambil benda yang bergetar di saku celananya.

_From: teme baka._

_To : dobe-chan._

_Cepat kau persiapkan sup untuk menu utama? Karena hari ini ada tamu penting._

"apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja tidak menggangu hidupku teme"teriaknya tak sengaja meremas buah tomat di tangannya.

_From : dobe-chan_

_To : teme baka_

_Ia cheff yang bawel dan tak pengertian!_

Saat sasuke membaca balasan dari pesannya ia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menandakan bahwa ia tak menyukai apa yang di bacanya.

Jam makan siang pun datang, seperti biasa restoran tempat naruto bekerja selalu di penuhi oleh para manusia yang kelapar dan minta di isi dengan asupan gizi. Namun hari ini berbeda terdapat satu meja VIP di lantai 2 yang amat sepi hanya di isi oleh 3 sampai 5 orang.

"sepertinya orang itu sudah datang"ucap sasuke melihat ke arah luar, lalu bergerak ke arah meja dapurnya.

"baik jam makan siang sudang datang. Kalian harus extra kerja untuk hari ini!"serunya. lalu melihat menu pesanan.

"1 Spaghetti With Meat Balls untuk meja 5, sikamaru tolong siapkan"ucap cheff sasuke.

"baik cheff"

"sausage spaghetti kiba cepat siapkan"perintah kepala cheff

"baik cheff"

Setelah semua telah memasak hidangan yang di pesan pelanggan hanya naruto yang masih bengong terdiam. 'ha... apa-apaan ini, mana pesananku'ucap batinnya.

"cheff apa tidak ada pesanan lain"tanya naruto.

"kau akan menyiapakan hidangan VIP nanti"ucap cheff sasuke.

"what... aku masih amatiran kenapa harus aku teme, kau benar-benar sudah gila"ucap naruto.

"kalau kau masih saja melawan perintah cheffmu, keluar dari dapurku"ancam sasuke yang langsung men-deathglerr.

'glekk'naruto hanya menelan ludahnya tanpa dapat mengeluarkan satu katapun.

.

.

Menit berikutnya.

"Penne with sauce, fruit angel honey toast, pasta de waraku, Pasta Cannelloni dan byzantino red wine, naruto siapkan semuannya"ucap kepala cheff.

"apa sebanyak itu hanya aku yang siapkan, kau ingin membunuhku"ucap naruto.

"jika kau masih ingin di dapur ini. Menurutlah denganku!"ucap sasuke ada penekanan nada di kalimat terakhir.

GLEKK...

Naruto hanya diam dan menuruti apa kata cheff sasuke. Sekitar 30 menit ia bergelut dalam peralatan masak. 1 jam telah berlalu makan telah siapa dan langsung di antaran keruang VIP.

"huff... kerja rodi lagi"keluh naruto.

"akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya di kerjai olah cheff sakuke, naruto"ucap kiba dengan wajah cemasnya.

"entahlah, mungkin ia takut tersaingin oleh ku"ucap naruto memukul punggung lelaki pencinta anjing itu.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berdua melemparkan candaan, datang seorang wanita beramput pink dengan wajah paniknya.

"hei... cheff. Meja VIP ingin bertemu dengan koki yang menghidangkan masakannya"ucapnya.

"baik aku kesana"ucap sasuke.

"ada apa ya? Apa masakanku tidak sesuai dengan lidah mereka."ucap naruto khawatir.

"tenanglah naruto... jika itu yang terjadi mungkin kau yang akan di jadikan masakan oleh sasuke"ledek neji.

"aisss kau ini"ucap naruto menambah keresahan di hatinya.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sasuke. Menit berikutnya terlihat sasike diambang pintu dapur.

"naruto. Cepat ikut denganku"ucap sasuke. Naruto menuruti perkataan sasuke, lalu tangan naruto ditarik olehnya.

"aku ingin kau bawa kemana teme?"tanya naruto. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin mengabaikan pertanyaan naruto.

'lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkan ku, mungkin aku akan di mutilasai olehnya'tanya batin naruto.

Sasukepun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu VIP.

"summimasen... aku membawa orang yang memasak hidangan ini"ucap sasuke. Lalu sasuke menarik tangan naruto untuk berhadapan dengan tamu kehormatan itu.

"hehehe... gomen ne~ jika masakan ku kurang memuaskan ini pertama kalianya aku memasak hidangan sebanyak ini. Jadi mungkin ada bumbu-bumbu yang terlewatkan. Dan aku cheff baru belum mengerti masakan bercita rasa tinggi."ucap penyesalan naruto dengan badan menunduk maaf tanpa melihat orang yang di depannya.

"ternyata orang yang memasak hidangan lezat ini banyak bicara juga ya.!"ucap pria dengan rambut merah menyala dengan tato 'Ai' di dahiya.

'apa lezat'ucap naruto mentajamkan pendengarannya.

"berdiri dengan benar"perintah pemuda tersebut.

1 menit otak naruto belum dapat mencerna perintah dari pria itu.

5 menit ia masih diam menunduk.

10 menit CUP...

Kyahh... apa yang kau lakuan, dasar MESUM!"teriak naurto yang suaranya sampai bergetarkan ruangan.

"sudah ku bilang berdiri yang benar, jadi itu hukumanmu"ucap pria bertato ai itu. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya diam dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengannya"protes sakuke.

"ha... kau keberatan"ucap pria itu.

"ia aku keberatan dia itu milikku. TUAN MUDA GAARA"ucap sasuke dengan nada penekanan.

"cih... apa buktinya"tanya pria itu yang ternyata gaara. Naruto masih diam tak dapat memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Seketika sasuke menarik tangan naruto mendekat ke arahnya. "kau ingin bukti"ucap sasuke lalu membuka sebagian pakaian naruto "ini buktinya."sambungnya memperlihatkan bekas kissmaks yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"kyahh... sasuke"teriak naruto yang lagi-lagi menggerakan ruangan, sepontan tangan tan-nya memberikan sebuah lebam di pipi pucat sasuke. Gaara hanya melihat dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"hanya itu saja tidak membuktikan bahwa dia milikmu sasuke"ucap gaara yang terlihat kesal.

"malam ini, dia akan sepenuhnya milikku"ucap sasuke.

"tidak akan jika ia bersamaku malam ini"ucap gaara yang tidak ingin kalah dengan lawan bicaranya.

"hei... tunggu jangan jadian aku bahan rebut kalian , aku ini bukan boneka kalian."bentak naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih beradu deathglerr.

.

.

.

Setibanya naruto di dapur, Kiba yang saat itu melihat naruto dengan tampang cemberutnya segera menghampiri naruto.

"yo naruto, kenapa dengan muka mu? Tidak pantas kau berwajah seperti itu."ucap kiba

"aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya"ucap naruto lalu pergi keluar restoaran.

"apa-apan mereka aku seperti di permainkan. AKU BUKAN BONEKA KALIAN"teriaknya di pinggir jalan, semua orang melihat naruto aneh.

"gomen ne~"ucapnya tertunduk malu.

"kau sangat lucu"ucap pria di belakang naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"kya... kau lagi, aku tak ada urusan denganmu"ucap naruto kepada pria bertato 'ai'

"aku Gaara nona, maukah kau menjadi gadisku"ucap gaara berjalan menghampiri naruto.

Naruto saat itu hanya diam mendengar perkataan pria yang baru ia kenal 1 jam yang lalu.

"apa kau bilang? kau salah orang TU-AN"balas naruto berjalan meninggalkannya, namun tangannya di tahan oleh pria bernama Gaara.

"lepas-"ucapan naruto terpotong saat gaara menarik tubuhnya kepelukannya dan mencium bibir cerry naruto. Mata naruto terbelalak atas kejadian yang menimpah dirinya, otaknya menetralisir rasa ciuman mereka.

'apa yang terjadi, dia...dia... menciumku'ucap batin naruto. Gaara masih melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan tak peduli oleh orang di sekitarnya.

'rasanya berbeda saat aku berciuman dengan teme'ucap batin naruto, tanpa sadar naruto menikmati dan membalas ciuman yang di berikan oleh gaara.

Saat naruto menikmati ciuman itu, gaara melepas ciumannya. Naruto diam membisu otaknya masih menetralisir rasa yang ia dapat saat berciuman dengan gaara.

"kau menyukainya nona. Kau sudah menjadi miliku nona. Kau sudah jadi gadisku nona"ucap gaara lalu berjalan meninggalkan naruto dengan mulut terbuka dan bingung dengan keadaan yang ia alami.

"KYA.. naruto kau bodoh, kenapa kau menikmati ciuman bocah merah itu"teriaknya kembali yang mendapatakan tatapan aneh semua orang.

Tanpa naruto sadari di sudut keramaian terdapat aura menyeramkan oleh seorang pria bermata onix, matanya menyorotkan pancaran kekesalan yanga amat mendalam.

"dobe. BAKA"ucap pria itu penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

**TBC**

arigatoh ne~ udah baca sampe tulisan TBC

XD mohon reviewsnya reader. ^0^/ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
